


Arrangement

by j_crew_guy



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent thinks about his relationship with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for "White Thunder part 1".

Trent knew he was different. He had known ever since his parents were taken from him in an accident and he went to live with Anton.

He knew Anton wasn't his father. He knew Anton was never the type to hug him or comfort him if he had a nightmare.

At school, when the kids talked about their parents, he couldn't talk about what Anton did. Because Anton wasn't his dad. So he just kept quiet and drew pictures.

Trent likes Anton, a lot. And he likes the, the... arrangement that they have.

He just wishes it wasn't so... impersonal.


End file.
